Faithful slayer chronicles
by Cricketpoor
Summary: The Cronicles of Faith childhood
1. Cursed new born with blessed name

Faithful slayer chronicle part one

Cursed new born with blessed name

Author: Cricketpoor 

Rating PG

Summary the first part of Faith life when she is newly born from her mothers view.

"Congratulations it is a healthy daughter"

The nurse placed the child in the arms of the young mother. The young woman cried heart breaking, knowing that the man who was her father never should show up. The daughter of theirs was cursed from the beginning. Hopefully there wouldn't go so far that a man abused her. The child opened her big dark eyes, the mother smiled, she had her fathers eyes. To bad that she couldn't know that with the next child if she ever got one. She had to sell her self to afford a place to stay. She turned her face away in shame and the bitter tears began falling down her face.

From the door a nurse looked at the newly become mother and her daughter, she remembered what the woman said when she came in to the hospital the day before.

"I don't need the father right? We can leave him out, I don't want to have anything to do with him"

And the nurse understood. The woman had two black eyes, and had been abused, poor daughter.

She looked down on the papers, she was going to be named Faith, appropriate on a cursed child.

End part one


	2. Out through the window

Faithful slayer chronicle part two

Out through the window 

Author Cricketpoor

Rating PG

Summary next part in Faith hard childhood.

Authors note: it was after writing this I came up with the idea…

The little hand reached the basket on the nightstand. Carefully and utterly slowly the basket was pulled down. On the floor a girl laid she hadn't begun school yet but would soon. She looked around in the basket there were small packages with something plastic and round in; there were lipsticks and hairpins. And there it was! Carefully with shining eyes she picked up the royal blue object. She pulled it between her fingers and smiled. Care fully the basket was placed on the nightstand again and the girl sneaked away.

In the bathroom she began. With the fingers wide spread she let them flow through the dark hair. With one hand she patiently collected her hair in the other hand. She took her mother's hairband and secured the hair. She heard her mother shout through the boiling water in the kitchen. When she entered the room she looked out through the window.

A wonderful vision meat her and tomorrow she would be a part of it, tomorrow when her curfew was over. Her mother looked up and saw her. But mum didn't smile and say

'How pretty you are!'

No she screamed

"Are you going to destroy your hair? Do you want it to hurt when you comb it tonight? Do you really want to stay inside an other month?"

She continued with words that even little Faith new was forbidden, taboo. Her father had never used that kind of words. But mother did, every time she got angry. She didn't understand she hadn't done any thing wrong. When Elize her friend had done her hair pretty her mother had been angry. But her self she had only done a ponytail.

The girl looked out through the window it was couldy and wet after the rain. The tall concrete building was no longer beautiful and it would be a long time before the girl could go out and play while mother was standing in the window looking after what she did.

Every thing she could do was to keep her faith and dream looking out, out through the window.

End part two


	3. Name of Faith

Faithful slayer chronicle part three

Name of Faith

AuthorCricketpoor 

Rating PG

Summary twelve-year-old faith reflects over her mother and life this far.

It was autumn and the dark-haired whirlwind was sitting up on one of the bid rocks. The other children were playing but she sat still. She looked like a little fairy her babysitter had shouted. Fairy? Babysitter? She was twelve after all.

She sat and thought back to the day she had made a ponytail and been punished because she had destroyed her hair. Her mother had finally given her a box on the ear and curfew.

Now she was locked out.

She pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them. Slowly she leaned her head against the embrodiered fabric in the dress. The dress was light pink and she hated it.

"Put it on!"

Had her mother screamed. And as soon as she had obeyed her mother she had been thrown out through the door and the door had been closed with a bang and she had heard the lock. And then she had heard her mother

"Elana will come and get you in a while, and don't come home before dark."

The girl sighed heavily. From below she heard children laugh as they ran in small rings. This way thing was very clear for her. She was glad that no one heard her thoughts.

As she stood up the wind increased and her skirt and hair was fluttering in the wind. Against the sunset. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It smelled good but she didn't want it to smell good. She wanted it to stink just as her life had.

She thought of her name 'Faith' it should represent her faith her hope and believe, and she did have faith. But not the right kind of faith. She had faith in a cruel world, she believed that the world punished her.

She didn't want that but even her mother hated her. Sweet childhood she had read somewhere but she had never experienced it. The teachers in her school said that her mother did love her. But they hadn't seen any of her black marks, lip wonds or her crying night after night.

That had begun when her mother had punished her for her ponytail. When she came home she could count the bottles and see if mum was bad. For about two years ago she had began being for a dog but never got one.

She just wanted someone who loves her someone she could love back. Mum never listened she just held her newest bottle.

But now again she was the girl, who couldn't die, the girl who never would give up faith, even if the faith were wrong.

The girl with the name of Faith.

End of part three


	4. Chosen

Faithful chronicles part four

Chosen

Author Cricketpoor

Authors note: the end note is not mine I'm not clear on who wrote it who ever did, take the honor and E me so I can put it in the disclaimer.

The night was dark, it was blowing and raining on the girl who sat on the ground. She had her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her hair was long down her back and her clothing was patched. She had been on her own in years now. She sat like that every night hoping for anyone to show up and save her from the misery, the pain. She didn't want to continue like that she wanted someone to help her or end the pain forever. She heard footstep and a voice of a male saying

"Here buy something to eat."

And someone gave her two-dollar. What if they stopped give her those money? What if she starved? Could she stop it hr self? Or did someone else have to do it for her? She had always been a fighter. New steps it was many people out tonight, two as a matter of fact. A new male voice

"Faith?"

She didn't even look up

" Already has it"

Now he sounded confused

"But you are Faith I presume?"

She snorted

"So they keep telling me"

Now there was hope in the male voice as he said

"I have news for you. I can tell you who you are what you've always were meant to be. Get up we take it over a coup of coffee"

She rose, she was skinny and her black patched clothing was to big. She looked quite all right even though that.

"Sure"

Free coffee that's good.

Ten minutes later

"So the world is full of Demons and vampires, I am chosen to slay them?"

She sure didn't sound like she had believed a word.

"Yes."

Now the man sounded annoyed with her.

"Demons are real, and you have to face them even the worst kind."

Faith snorted

"I all ready have faced those, they are called parents"

She finished her coffee and began to rise as the man said

"I'll show you."

She raised an eye brow and said

"Really?"

He nodded and said

"Follow me."

Best case scenario she thought he'll kill or rape me worst he will give me money.

She followed the man out from the café and out in to some alleys and after a little while they sure enough was attacked. Faith reacted on instinct and kicked the male figure who stormed towards her after several blows the man who had led her in to it tossed her something and shouted

"The heart aim for the heart"

After countless hours giving her mother heart massage waiting for an ambulans she knew where the heart was located. With one fine blow she pierced the male in front of hers heart and watched him turn to dust. She turned towards the man who had told her what to do.

"So it is true."

He nodded

"My name is Carl Wiltshire. I'm your watcher, my job is to train you and prepare you for the Slaying. You are the Slayer."

She tossed her long hair back and said

"Slayer? I'll like this job"

Carl smiled and said

"You need a new set of clothing some rest and food."

Faith picked up her hair and looked at it

"and a new hair cut."

Carl smiled again

"that too."

As they left Faith thought

Now I have what I never had, a purpose a fight worth fighting someone who likes me and trust me to do something important. Maybe death isn't the way just yet.

End note 

"Since the dawn of man, the vampires have

Walked among us. Feeding. The only one with

The strength or skill to stop their heinous evil is

The Slayer. She who bears the birthmark,

The mark of the coven. Trained by her Watcher,

One Slayer dies and the next is chosen."


End file.
